Beginning
by jedabbey
Summary: Everyone has their version of how Jed and Abbey met and this is mine (I have other versions too but this is my favorite). Hope you like it! Reviews are most welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abbey wasn't a partier. She was studying to go to med school but her best friend, Millie convinced her to take a break.

"Wear something hot! There'll be lots of hot guys!" Millie yelled to her as Abbey was digging through her closet.

"I have a boyfriend," Abbey had been dating Ron on and off for a while and Millie knew they weren't going anywhere. Ron wasn't coming to the party either so Millie thought it was a good time for Abbey to meet other people.

"How's this?" Abbey came out in a gold, short, body con dress.

"Amazing Abs!" Millie went to find accessories for Abbey to wear. "Now what are you doing for shoes?"

"Um…probably sandals."

"Abbey, you're short enough already," Millie went digging through Abbey's shoes. "Here. Wear these!" Millie handed her a pair of wedges.

"Millie, these aren't comfortable," Abbey whined.

"But they're cute and you'll be dancing the whole time you won't even notice."

Abbey reluctantly put the shoes on and went to go do her hair and makeup.

—

At the party, Millie left Abbey to hang with her boyfriend so Abbey was all alone. She danced with a few people but didn't have a really good time with anyone.

She went to get a drink and then on her way back to the dance floor, she ran into someone.

Her drink spilled all over her and the guy who ran into her.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz," said the guy.

"It's fine. The dress isn't dry clean only so that's good. It'll wash right out."

Abbey looked up into these beautiful sea blue eyes.

"I'm Abigail…Abbey," she laughed, feeling a little tipsy.

"Jed," he smiled back.

Right away he noticed her eyes. He couldn't tell if they were green or blue-ish green…maybe hazel. He also noticed her big smile.

"Here. Let me help you," Jed grabbed a napkin and tried to help wipe up the mess. 'Wow. She has a great set of assets,' he noted.

"Thanks," Abbey began to do the same to him and noticed his great body. She forgot all about her boyfriend.

"Do you want to dance?" Jed asked.

Abbey hesitated.

"…With me," Jed added getting nervous.

She laughed, "Sure I'll dance with you."

Abbey was having the time of her life and so was Jed.

Millie came to find Abbey to go home.

"Abbey! Abbey! Abbey!" Millie called.

"Millie? I'm right here,"

"Are you ready to leave?"

Abbey looked at Jed who was standing behind her, "Um…actually I'm gonna stay here."

Millie looked at Jed and smiled, "Okay…"

Abbey rolled her eyed at Millie and tured back at Jed.

"I'd be be glad to take you home…when you're ready," said Jed.

"Be safe," said Millie.

"Thanks," said Abbey.

Abbey turned around and took Jed's hands in hers, "I'm having a really good time with you."

Jed smiled, "Me too."

They danced to one more song before Abbey's feet began to painfully hurt. They sat on the couch and got to know each other better.

"Are you going to Notre Dame?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah. I'm a junior right now. What about you?"

"I'm also a junior and at St. Mary's. I'm pre-med."

Jed smiled. "Wow, beautiful and brilliant.'

"What about you? What are you studying?"

Jed was studding to be a priest but after meeting Abbey, he knew for certain it wasn't right for him.

"American studies with a minor in theology," said Jed.

Abbey was fascinated by him and just loved spending time with him even though they just met.

They stared at each other for a while and they began to lean in and kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jed…" Abbey sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Abbey. I knew I shouldn't have done that. It just seemed like the right moment-"

"Jed…I was going to tell you to keep going," Abbey smiled wickedly.

Jed smiled sheepishly and put his hands on her cheek and kissed her passionately.

Abbey looked up and saw the clock behind Jed. It was a quarter past 2am.

"Jed…" Abbey mumbled against his lips. He was still trying to get kisses in.

"You don't have to tell me to keep going again," Jed smiled on her lips.

Abbey laughed against his lips and pushed him back, "I wasn't going to. I have to get back home. It's late."

Jed looked at his watch and agreed and went to get their coats.

Jed walked Abbey to his pickup truck, "I'm a farm boy," he laughed.

"I like it," Abbey laughed.

Jed opened the door for her.

When they arrived at Abbey's dorm, they sat in silence.

"I want to see you again," Jed said breaking the silence.

"Oh me too! Jed I've had the most wonderful time tonight!" Abbey wrote her number down and get it to him.

"I'll be calling you then," Jed smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, "Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who was that guy you were with last night?" asked Millie

"Oh…his name is Jed," Abbey smiled.

"And who, pray tell, is Jed?"

"Just some guy at Notre Dame,"

"Yeah…'some guy'" Millie smiled. She knew Abbey well enough to know that they had something going. Abbey sparked when the talked about him.

"Are you and Ron going out tonight?"

"Yeah. He's taking me to dinner."

"I think he's proposing…" said Millie.

"What!?"

"I'm just telling you to prepare yourself,"

Abbey hadn't thought about Ron at all. She just kept thinking about Jed. Jed and his blue eyes and his nice body and pickup truck. She thought about what Jed looked like working on his farm.

—

The door bell rang. It was Ron.

Abbey came to the door. She was wearing a conservative red dress. She decided to wear sandals because her feet were still sore from the party.

"Abbey, you look great," said Ron, kissing her hand.

Abbey smiled.

At the restaurant, they just ordered desert when Ron turned the conversation from casual to serious.

"Abbey, we need to talk," Ron said.

"Okay,"

"Abbey, I love you and I want to be with you-"

"Ron, I'm going to stop you right there. I can't do this anymore,"

Ron's face fell into a frown.

"I'm sorry. We just don't work. There's someone better out there for you. It's not me. I'm not the one," said Abbey.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped me before I made the while speech. We've been family friends since forever and I think we should still be friends or at least try o be friends," Ron said.

"I'd like that very much," said Abbey.

—

Jed couldn't wait to see Abbey again. He called but Millie said she was out and wouldn't be back until later that night, so he decided to come to her.

Jed just pulled up and saw Abbey with some guy on the front steps. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better look.

Abbey and Ron didn't talk for long. Ron kissed her cheek and said goodbye. Abbey sat on the front porch trying to think and get fresh air.

"I called earlier but Millie said you were out so I thought I should come wait," Jed came around the corner and handed her flowers.

"Jed, that's so sweet thank you," said Abbey.

"But you should've told me you had a boyfriend. I really liked you Abbey," Jed stormed off.

"JED! WAIT! You don't understand!" Abbey yelled. She tried to run after him but it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt 4

Abbey stayed up all night with Millie trying to think about how to get Jed to listen and understand what happened that night.

"He left his number when he called earlier," said Millie.

"Great! I'll just call in the morning," said Abbey.

"And if he doesn't answer?" asked Millie.

"I'll just go to him. Millie he's perfect. He's smart and hot and completely amazing. He may be a klutz but he's great," said Abbey.

She was totally head over heels about this guy.

—

Abbey called four times with no luck. She decided to visit Notre Dame and find him. After an hour of searching, she finally found someone who knew where Jed stayed.

She knocked on the door and Jed opened. He was in sweats and a Notre Dame t-shirt. His hair was messy and it looked like he just woke up. Abbey thought he looked so cute.

"Abbey? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk about what you saw last night. Jed. It wasn't what you thought," Abbey began to plead with him.

"Abbey…please," Jed didn't want to hear it.

"Jed just hear me out please," Abbey gave him puppy dog eyes.

Jed found her too cute and gave in.

"Okay, okay," Jed let her in.

Notre Dame is an all men's school, so with al boys sharing a room, it was gross and Abbey was slightly disgusted.

"Sorry about the mess," Jed tried to clean up a little.

"It's fine Jed,"

"So what did you want to tell me," Jed asked.

"That guy was my ex. That night he tried to propose but I broke up with him. I broke up with him because of you. Jed. I met you and I want to be with you," Abbey waited for his response.

"I should've listened to you last night. I'm sorry I just drove off," Jed leaned in to kiss her.

"Jed…" Abbey sighed.

"Are you going to tell me to keep going or stop this time?"

"I think we should cool it," Abbey said sadly.

"Why? You don't have a boyfriend so I don't really see the problem here," that wasn't what Jed wanted to hear.

"I just broke up with Ron. I think I need to wait a while before I go into another relationship,"

"Ok we can be friends…friends who do this," Jed kissed her again.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been six months since Abbey and Ron broke up. Jed and Abbey's relationship blossomed. They were inseparable. The school year was over and it was finally summer.

Jed came over to take Abbey to dinner., but she was still getting ready when he came so Millie opened the door and let him in.

"Hey Jed!" exclaimed Millie.

"Hey Millie, how much longer do you think she'll be?" Jed asked loudly so Abbey might hear…and she did.

"JUST 5 MINUTES!" Abbey screamed from upstairs.

Jed and Millie laughed.

"Where are you taking her tonight?" Millie asked.

"Just that little French place downtown," Jed said nonchalantly.

"Are you guys official yet?" Millie let her curiosity come out.

"No…but I'm hoping to change that tonight," Jed whispered.

Millie squealed quietly and Abbey came down the stairs. Abbey wore the classic little black dress that showed off her shapely legs with pearls and 3 inch heels.

Jed was speechless.

"Jed?" Abbey asked making sure he was still okay.

"You're the most beautiful woman ever," Jed was in awe.

Abbey rolled her eyes, but smiled sheepishly.

"Are you ready?" Jed asked. He put his hand on the small of her back and walked her out.

—

"Abbey, I need to talk to you…" Jed said seriously.

"Um…okay," Abbey turned worried.

"It's nothing bad…I just want to know if you're ready," Jed said nervously.

His heart began to race when she didn't answer right away.

"Ready…ready for what?" Abbey asked.

"Ready to take our relationship to the next level. Like…um….what I'm trying to say is that I would like for you to be my girlfriend," Jed was a nervous mess by then.

"OH!" Abbey laughed at herself. "Well, there's no one else I'd rather be with,"

Jed was glad to hear that. He took her hand and kissed it.

—

They arrived back at Abbey's place.

"Abbey, I got you a gift," Jed said as he helped her out of his truck.

"You know I love surprises," Abbey said excitedly.

Jed reached in the glove compartment and pulled out a long skinny box wrapped in wrapping paper.

"What is it?" Abbey asked, even though he wouldn't tell.

"Just open it. I hope you like it," Jed was excited for her response.

Abbey quickly unwrapped it and opened the box. It was a diamond tennis bracelet.

"Oh Jed! I love it!" Abbey was so happy.

Jed helped put it on. Abbey loved the way it glimmered in the light.

"I hope it wasn't too expensive, Jed," Abbey didn't want him to be spending so much money on her.

"I'll spend whatever amount to keep you," Jed kissed her passionately.

—

"Millie!" Abbey called out, excited to tell her about the news.

"In here!" Millie was in the living room watching a movie with a huge bowl of popcorn.

Abbey sat next to her grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"What is this?" Millie noticed her bracelet.

"Just a little gift…from Jed," Abbey smiled widely.

"Abbey! Wow. So does this mean you've got yourself a boyfriend?"

"Yes, yes. Jed and I are official," Abbey said.

Millie smiled, "Its about time. You guys are so great together."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Sunday and Abbey was on her way to church with her family. She wore a beautiful floral dress with sandals. The church was a classic cathedral style church with pews and everything.

"Good morning Father," Abbey said happily.

"Hello Abbey, how are you?" he asked.

"Oh I'm just great!" Abbey was still happy that she and Jed were officially together.

Abbey and her family took their seats.

As the the end of the service neared, Abbey thought she saw Jed up front as one of the alter boys, but then shook the thought out of her mind.

But then the young man turned his head and Abbey caught a glimpse of him again.

After the service, Abbey went to the front to see the guy for herself.

"Jed?" Abbey was shocked.

"…Abbey…"Jed said wearily.

"What are you going?"

"Abbey…we need to talk,"

Abbey and Jed sat down in one of the pews.

"Abbey, when I met you, I lied when I said I was majoring in American studies. I was studying to become a priest, but I was starting to think it wasn't the right path for me and I was debating whether or not I should change my major. Then I met you. I met you and I knew priesthood wasn't right for me because I wouldn't be able to be with you. You're what I want Abbey. You're more important to me than priesthood," Jed needed her to understand.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Abbey was still confused.

"This is my last week here and then I'm all yours and we can go to church together," Jed took her hands in his.

"So you're choosing me over priesthood?" Abbey needed to make sure she was understanding him.

"Its you Abbey, you're all I want. I love you," Jed kissed her.

"Thats the first time you've ever told me that," Abbey smiled shyly.

"I know and its true. I do love you," Jed smiled sheepishly.

"Jed, I love you too," Abbey pulled him in for a kiss.

"ABBEY!" Abbey's father yelled as he saw her making out with some alter boy.

"Daddy!" Abbey jumped. "This is Jed."

"Mr. Barrington, it's finally nice to meet you," said Jed.

"You must be my daughter's boyfriend," Mr. Barrington said.

"Yes, I am, sir," Jed was always confident.

"Jed, would you like to come to dinner tonight and meet the rest of the family?"

Jed turned to Abbey and she nodded in approval.

"That'd be wonderful, sir. I'd like that very much."

"Great! We'll see you around 6," Mr. Barrington and Jed shook hands and he turned to leave. "Don't make us wait too long Abbey."

"You'll love my mom's cooking and you'll get to meet my sister and brother!" Abbey was excited for him to meet her family and kissed him goodbye.

—

Jed arrived at Abbey's house with peonies for Abbey and some roses for her mother and lilies for Abbey's sister.

Abbey opened the door and let Jed in.

"Hello gorgeous," Jed kissed her.

"Jed, are these for me?" She noticed the peonies right away.

"I know they're your favorite," Jed handed them to her and she smelled them.

Abbey lead Jed into the kitchen where her mother and sister were finishing dinner.

"Jed this is my mom and my sister, Jackie,"

"Nice to meet you. Mrs. Barrington, these are for you. Jackie, these are for you," Jed gave them the flowers.

"Jed, how thoughtful!" Mrs. Barrington liked him right away.

"Come meet my brother," Abbey led him into the study where her father and her brother were playing chess.

"Jed! Good to see you again!" said Mr. Barrington.

"Nice to see you sir," Jed turned to the other man, "You must be Abbey's brother,"

"Jack. Nice to meet you," Jack noted that Jed had a firm handshake.


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner and dessert, Jed wanted to talk to Abbey's father alone.

"What is it, my boy? You're not telling me you plan on breaking my daughter's heart, are you? You know, she is very fond of you and the rest of the family likes you as well," Mr. Barrington said, even though he knew what Jed was probably going to ask anyway.

"I love Abbey, sir. I don't plan on breaking anything of hers. In fact, I wanted to ask for your blessing. I want to propose to her. I want her to be my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to start a life with her. I want to have children with her. I want to see the world with her. I love her," Jed spoke passionately about Abbey.

"Yes, Abbey told me that you wanted to be a priest and you chose her over the cloth,"

"I'm telling you sir, she's something else. She's not like most girls. When I met her, I knew I wanted to be with her. She was so smart and beautiful - the complete package,"

"You certainly have my blessing. I can tell you'll be good for each other and you'll make her happy. Just be sure you don't tell Mrs. Barrington, I want it to be a surprise for her," Mr. Barrington winked.

"Of course sir," Jed went back to the kitchen where Abbey, her sister, and her mother were cleaning up.

"What were you and my father talking about?" Abbey asked.

"Oh nothing. Just the future," Jed smiled. "Need any help?"

"Well aren't you just so chivalrous," Abbey laughed.

"Only to the most brilliant and beautiful girl I've ever seen," Abbey blushed as Jed kissed her cheek. "But seriously, you wash and I'll dry."

Abbey agreed and by the time they were done, they were alone in the kitchen. Jed snapped his drying towel on Abbey's butt.

"Jed!" Abbey squealed. Jed continued to taunt her.

"Jed! You continue to do that and you'll be sorry!" Abbey grabbed the sprayer and pointed at him. Jed put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. You win."

"I always do," Abbey said haughty. Even though Jed admitted defeat, Abbey sprayed him a little.

"Abbey?! What was that for? I said you won," Jed was more amused than angry.

"I know but you deserved it," Abbey kissed him.

"I think I deserve more of those," Jed wiggled his eyebrows and kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Jed picked up Abbey in his pickup truck for their date to the drive in movie.

Abbey wore old faded blue jeans that fit her perfectly and a sweater. She had her hair down in loose curls - the way Jed liked. When the door opened and Jed saw her, he was speechless.

"Wow," he said.

Abbey smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Are you ready," asked Jed.

Abbey nodded and took his arm.

As they arrived, Jed picked a spot near the back of the crowd to park. He had something special in mind. On their first date to the drive in, they mostly made out. He put blankets and pillows down in the bed of the truck so they could lay down.

"I heard this movie was really good!" said Abbey. She laughed because no one really went to the drive in to watch the movie. Couples go to just make out.

"Good," said Jed nervously.

His heart began to race.

About 30 minutes into the move, Jed began to get restless.

"Do you want to get married," he blurted out.

Abbey furrowed her brow and paused. "To you or in general?" She teased him.

Jed chucked and they lied in silence for a while. Jed hopped out of the bed of the truck and went to the driver's seat. Abbey got curious and peaked around the corner to see what he was up to.

Abbey sat so her feet were dangling. Jed stood in between her legs and kissed her.

"What are you up to?" Abbey asked.

Jed kissed her neck and they knelt on one knee. Abbey smiled widely and began to tear up.

"Abigail Ann Barrington…I've loved you ever since the first time I laid eyes on you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have kids with you. I want them to have your smile and your laugh. I want to do everything with you. You're the one I want Abbey. It's you. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Abbey bit back her tears and jumped into her arms.

"Yes, Jed, yes!" Abbey squealed!

Jed was thrown back and they rolled around on the ground. They kissed passionately.

Abbey stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Jed.

"You never put the on ring on my finger," Abbey pouted.

Jed smiled sheepishly. He took the ring out of the box and slid the ring on her left hand where her fourth finger met her knuckle. Abbey wiggled her fingers so the ring shined in the light.

"Do you like it? I know it's not that big but it's all I could afford and maybe when we're older and I'm making more money and you're a big hot shot doctor-" asked Jed.

Abbey kissed Jed mid sentence, "It's perfect. I love it. I love you."

They went back to lay in the bed of the truck with their arms wrapped around each other and made out during the whole movie.


End file.
